leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sejuani/@comment-5077844-20141102213800/@comment-1330314-20141104235301
That's not what being weak means. If she weren't popular even if the jungle favored late-game junglers (she's one of them), then she'd be weak. The issue with her viability, and the viability of a lot of champions like her ( , , ) is that, despite having an extremely good late game and being pretty strong overall, she's just not as strong early game as the likes of , or , or , some of the most popular junglers right now, in a jungle that heavily favors early game power over late game potential. It would be the same as calling , or weak just because, until recently, they weren't popular. While it's true that armor does not equal sustain, armor amplifies sustain, and increases your effective health in the jungle (which is why flat armor seals are mandatory for all junglers). 10 armor means your health is increased by 10% against all physical damage dealers, i.e. all jungle monsters, and increases the healing you receive (it restores more effective health). I think giving every jungler either a health shield or health sustain isn't a good idea, as it runs the risk of limiting the diversity of junglers and also risks dictating the viability of all junglers based on how much they can sustain. You're also reasoning the wrong way: champions don't get reworked when they're weak, they get reworked when they have design flaws in their kit that make them either unhealthy or unable to fulfill their gameplay fantasy. You may not think much of Sejuani's passive, but it's perfectly adequate at both bolstering her tankiness in the jungle and giving her a bit more resilience when initiating. If it were genuinely weak, then perhaps it could receive a buff, but I don't think it needs one either. I'm also confused as to how you're struggling with Sejuani's early clear: granted, she can get invaded easily, but she can nonetheless clear pretty quickly for a tank and end her clear with a fair amount of health left over. Hybrid penetration marks here will help you better with your clear than attack speed marks, and the "wasted" magic penetration will give you better ganking clout. She's naturally tanky right from the start, and what she lacks in dueling power she makes up for in pre- and post-6 ganking potential. Spamming Q will bring you low on mana, but using it properly won't, particularly as you should start by leveling E or W first. Tanks are generally mana-hungry, but Sejuani is one of the less mana-hungry tanks out there. Generally, your reasoning here is problematic, because you confuse weaknesses with design flaws, and expect Sejuani to be good at everything, which is the kind of reasoning that led to the current lack of jungle diversity in the first place. Sejuani isn't good at everything, and that's okay. She risks getting invaded early, and can't duel. That's fine, because that's not what she's meant to be strong at. Some parts of Sejuani, namely her ultimate, are incredibly strong (her ult might even be OP in its current state), and in a meta that favored late-game power just as much as early game strength, Sej would become a strong pick.